1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool holder and display system, more particularly to a socket holder and display system, which can lock a plurality of sockets on a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
When displaying a plurality of sockets for sale, it is necessary to lock and position the same on a base. Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional compact tool holder and display system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,745 is shown to include an elongated base 1, a socket receiving member 2, and a lock member 3. The base 1 is formed with a dovetail groove 101 and two retaining lips 102 that define an opening of the groove 101 therebetween. The socket receiving member 2 has a horizontal bottom wall 201, two vertical base walls 202, an interior space 203 defined between the base walls 202 and between two resilient retaining walls 204, and two nubs 205 formed on outer surfaces of the retaining walls 204. The bottom wall 201 is confined within the dovetail groove 101 in the base 1. The base walls 202 and the resilient retaining walls 204 engage an aperture 401 in a socket 4 in such a manner that the nubs 205 extend into a nub engaging groove 402 in the socket 4. The lock member 3 has a horizontal plate-shaped lock stop 301 and a lock body 302 that is inserted into the space 203 in the socket receiving member 2 and that abuts against the resilient retaining walls 204, there by preventing disengagement of the nubs 205 from the groove 402 in the socket 4. During assembly, the socket 4 is sleeved first on the socket receiving member 2 so as to engage the nubs 205 with the groove 402. Subsequently, the lock body 302 of the lock member 3 is inserted into the space 203 in the socket receiving member 2, and the lock stop 201 of the socket; receiving member 2 is inserted into the dovetail groove 101 in the base 1, thereby completing the assembly of these elements 1, 2, 3, and 4. As such, it is time-consuming for the socket 4 to be mounted on and dismounted from the base 1.
An object of this invention is to provide a compact tool holder and display system, in which a socket can be easily mounted on and dismounted from a base.
According to this invention, a holder system for holding at least one socket includes an elongated base, which. has a slide slot that extends along the length thereof. Each of a plurality of socket receiving members has a lower retaining portion retained axially and movably on the base, and an upper insert portion that is formed integrally on an upper end of the lower retaining portion and that is adapted to extend into the socket. The upper insert portion includes an integral resilient unit, which is formed with a nub unit that is adapted to be biased to engage a groove in the socket. A lock rod is received slidably within the slide slot in the base, and is disposed under the socket receiving members. A top surface of the lock rod is formed integrally with an upwardly projecting pushing rib unit that is adapted to press the resilient unit against the inner surface of the socket so as to engage the nub unit with the groove in the socket, thereby preventing removal of the socket from the socket receiving member.